PowerGem Girls and RowdyGem Boys
by Jade Luna Dream-Black
Summary: Rayne & her sisters, Angel & Faith all have the same powers, u know, read minds, flying, super speed, etc. They also have different ones, like Angel can restore or erase memory just by touching a persons head w/ both hands. Faith can control people's minds. Rayne can become a shadow when any1 is attacking her & become the person's shadow n blast them. Find out more. Butch x Rayne.
1. New School n Meeting the RowdyRuff Boys

Me and my sisters, Angel and Faith are flying to school, like the PowerPuffs, we have powers. We have the most of the same powers as them. Us three have all the same powers, you know, read minds , flying, super speed, super strength, ice beam, fire beam, laser eyes, sonic wave. We also have different powers, like Angel or Jade can restore or erase memory just by touching a person's head with both hands, when she gets mad, she can mix her fire beam and her laser eyes together to make it deadly to villains. Faith or Ruby can become invisible (I'm jealous), and control people's mind (mostly villains). I or Onyx however, (Btw my name is Rayne) can sing to control people, I can become a shadow when anyone is attacking me, I can also become the person I'm fighting's shadow and blast them like that (even if I keep doing it, they don't catch on (thank you Angel/Jade).

Anyways, as we are heading to school (me being the youngest and the leader) I said "We stop for ice cream."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"We'll be early and you know I hate waiting." I smirked.

"Fine." Angel rolled her eyes.

"To old man's ice cream shop." Faith smiled.

"Get it right, his name is Toshi. And he's 23 years old." I growled. We are 15 years old. The Powerpuffs are 16.

"Fine." My twin sisters replied turning to the ally next to the shop. I was leading them.

As we landed, we walked into the shop which none but Toshi and us where in there. Funny thing about Toshi, he lives with us because he ran away from his home at the age of 15, so we took him in.

"Hey, there are the PowerGems." Toshi smiled.

"Hey Tosh." I smirked at my friend.

"Rayne, the usual."

"You know it."

"Ok, I'll make you the 'Rayne Maker' (The 'Rayne Maker' is a layered ice cream mix on a chocolate cone. The ice cream that make it is, chocolate, Rainbow Sherbert, Vanilla, Orange Sherbert, chocolate Chip (or Mint Chip), Cherry Sherbert, and Cotton Candy). Would you like sprinkles or no?"

"Sprinkles."

"Rainbow, chocolate or..."

"All." I interjected.

"Coming right up. And what can I get you two. Wait let me guess...Angel wants Vanilla with chocolate sprinkles, and Faith wants Strawberry with rainbow sprinkles."

"You know us to well." They joked.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After we got our ice cream, we went to the ally and took of flying.

We where eating and flying to school. as we neared it, we landed in an ally just outside of school. My sisters were finished with their ice cream, I still had the cone. This is our first day of this school. Anyways for other students it's the first month.

The reason we started school a little later than the other is because at our old school the science teacher asked me to mix two chemicals together (which I did but it wasn't the two he wanted), so when I mixed them together, the mixture started to smoke, the teacher got us all out of the classroom (we gathered all of our things), then _**BOOM**_ the classroom kinda blew up. So the principle had to evacuate the building. So our 'mom' moved us here. And by us, I mean, my 'mom, my 'dad', my brothers, Sam, Alex, my sisters Faith, Angel and I. My mom's name is Professor Myracle Rider, and my dad's name is Professor Salazar Rider, (we call them Professor Lock and Professor Key, just to be funny because most of the time they like to keep us under lock and key).

(Off topic, I know but important for later) As we got into school my sisters and I looked for the office.

Faith said, "It's our first day of school so no blowing up the classrooms and no skipping."

"Don't worry, I'll wait to blow up the classrooms once I get more settled. And I'll come to class for the first two weeks then skip from there."

Faith rolled her eyes. Angel kinda almost joked, "So it'll be just like preschool up to last year."

"Yep." I smiled.

**XxXxXxXxX**

We found the office and got our things from the map of the school to our lockers to schedules.

My classes are: (and what it says)

**Rayne Rider**

**1st period: English: 8:05-8:56**

**2nd period: Math II **(joy a class I can skip)**: 8:59-9:43**

**3rd period: Mythology or Ancient History (Greece and Rome for myth) **(Another joy)**: 9:46-10:30**

**4th period: Free: 10:33- 11:17**

**5/6 period: Art: 11:20-12:04**

**7/8 period: Music: 12:07-12:51**

**9th period: Lunch ** (already know where the café is): **12:54-1:21**

**10th period: Chemistry **(great get to blow something up)**: 1:24-2:08**

**11th period: Gym or free: 2:11-3:00**

I looked at my sisters and this is what they have...

**Angel Rider**

**1st period: Algebra I: 8:05-8:56**

**2nd period: English: 8:59-9:43**

**3rd period: Mythology: 9:46-10:30**

**4th period: Physics: 10:33- 11:17**

**5/6 period: Global I: 11:20-12:04**

**7/8 period: Ancient History: 12:07-12:51**

**9th period: Lunch: 12:54-1:21**

**10th period: Chemistry: 1:24-2:08**

**11th period: Gym or Free: 2:11-3:00**

**Faith Rider**

**1st period: Algebra I: 8:05-8:56**

**2nd period: English: 8:59-9:43**

**3rd period: Mythology: 9:46-10:30**

**4th period: Physics: 10:33- 11:17**

**5/6 period: Global I: 11:20-12:04**

**7/8 period: Ancient History: 12:08-12:51**

**9th period: Lunch: 12:54-1:21**

**10th period: Chemistry: 1:24-2:08**

**11th period: Gym or Free: 2:11-3:00**

I looked at them and smiled "Looks like we have classes together."

They rolled their eyes and walked to their Algebra I class together while I walk to my English class by myself.

**XxXxXxXxX**

So I made it to my English class... late. The teacher, Ms. Noir said that she understood me being late, for I'm one of the 5 new kids, (My brothers Sam and Alex just flew to school without stopping for ice cream so they got their things before me and my sisters came to school).

She told me to sit, so I sat in back near the window. I don't mind the back near the window because I can look outside and dream.

"Now class seeing how we have a new student, it's going to be a free day. Now dear, want to introduce yourself?"

"Sure." I stood up, "Name is Rayne Rider. And if you make fun of my name, you'll face my wrath. I got kicked out of a school just because someone mocked my name." I smirked evilly.

"Um... thank you Rayne. You may be seated." So I sat, took out my sketch pad and started to draw.

I was undisturbed for a while until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see three boys. One with reddish orange hair and eyes, one with black hair and green eyes, and one with blonde hair and blue eyes. "May I help you?" I asked continuing drawing with my eyes on them. I can scare people by doing this.

"Rayne, right." The boy with the reddish orange hair said.

"Yeah, if you are here to make fun of my name, your dead. The three of you."

"No, my name is Brick." The reddish orange headed boy smiled.

"Why cause your head is full of bricks." I slightly giggled. Which caused the other two to slightly chuckled at him rolling his eyes.

"My name is Butch."

"Wait let me guess, you like to butcher things."

He rolled his eyes as Brick and blonde chuckled.

"Ok blonde, what's your name, the other two introduced themselves."

"My name is Boomer." He smiled, thinking I don't have anything to say about his name... **WRONG!**

"Let me guess, you like to make things go boom-boom." I laughed at this cause I sounded like I was talking to a baby. The other two laughed with me, as Boomer's face got red. Then he laughed.

Brick smirked "First day here and your already making fun of people."

"Brick, I been making fun of people since I could talk. And starting fight since I could walk." I smirked. "It's nice to meet the three of you."

Butch looked at my drawing. "That's nice."

I looked at it, "Yeah it is."

Brick asked "What is it?"

"It's a pathway that little red walks down and the wolf is waiting for her. He loves her. I already drawn little red and the wolf."

"That's cool." Boomer looked at it in awe.

"Thanks." I smiled. Then the bell rang. "Got to go to the next class."

Butch asked "What's your next class?"

I looked at my schedule, "Math II."

"I'll show you where it is." He smiled.

"Thanks. Then after math I have... Myth then... Free then... Art... Music... Lunch then... Chemistry then... gym."

"Great, I'll be stuck you with _ALL_ day." Butch joked.

"Well good thing were _FRIENDS _then."

"Yeah good thing."

**XxXxXxXxX**

As Butch and I where walking to the math room, we were in complete silence. Until...

"So Rayne, where are you from?"

I looked at him, "I was born in a lab, because both of my parents are scientist. The lab I think was in California. Ever since I was young, my family moved around... A LOT."

"Now when you say born, you were not made in the lab?"

"Correct and by you asking my this, I'm guessing you, Boomer and Brick were made in a lab."

"Yes."

"Cool, so you three have powers, like flying?"

"Yes and many others."

"So your like a superhero."

He chuckled "More like a villain."

"Why, you and your brothers are nice... to me."

"That's only because you threatened us."

"True. Now is this the classroom." I said looking at the door.

"Yes." He opened up the door and held it for me.

"What a gentleman." I cracked a smile causing him to too.

"Now if you'll follow me to the back of the classroom, I'll show you your seat."

I followed him to the back of the class. He took a seat in a desk near a desk near the window, I took a seat in the window seat.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Him and I started to talk about music, favorite heros and villains, favorite colors, etc. When I told him that I could sing and dance.

"Really!? You have to show me sometimes."

"Why wait. I'll sing for you now."

"Ok." He smiled.

So I sang 'Circle You, Circle You' by Vocaliods. which goes...

**'**_**There's**__** a building hidden in the dark,**_

_**Long abandoned in which no one talks;**_

_**Down the hall in to the farthest room**_

_**Children gather in this ghostly tomb**_

_**And **__**smile, for they were waiting here**_

_**Especially just to play with you.**_

_**All the happy faces, such happy faces!**_

_**They know you'll join them soon.**_

_**Circle **__**you, circle you,**_

_**Stay with us and play forever.**_

_**Circle you, circle you,**_

_**Close the door and leave us never.**_

_**'Til we see the rising sun,**_

_**This is only the beginning.**_

_**Circle you, circle you, **_

_**Aren't we having lots of fun?**_

_**There's **__**a home within the forest clear,**_

_**Hiding secrets that no one can hear.**_

_**Shred the broken body from the mind;**_

_**Immortality through death's design**_

_**While**__** laughter and the children's hands,**_

_**They come together in the room,**_

_**"It is time," they said, "close your eyes," they said,**_

_**"And we'll all play Circle You!"**_

_**Circle **__**you, circle you,**_

_**Can you feel time creeping closer?**_

_**Circle you, circle you,**_

_**I'm so sorry; your turn's over.**_

_**'Til we see the rising sun,**_

_**They take heads from off our shoulders.**_

_**Circle you, circle you,**_

_**Aren't we having lots of fun?**_

_**Your **__**skull, it may be fractured and**_

_**Your arms are severed to the bone.**_

_**The children undying, they smile through their crying,**_

_**In a game that never ends.**_

_**Circle **__**you, circle you,**_

_**You can't run so stay awhile!**_

_**Circle you, circle you,**_

_**They won't hear your screams for miles.**_

_**Let's play 'til the morning light**_

_**Play until they come to get us.**_

_**Circle you, circle you,**_

_**We'll have fun tonight.**_**'**

I stopped singing and looked at him, he was in awe. I looked around the class. And the once loud classroom was all quiet, even the teacher, whom just walked in, was looking at me in awe. So I took the liberty of introducing myself...

I stood on my chair, "Thank you all for being quiet. My name is Rayne Rider. If you make me mad then I'll make your life a living hell. But other than that we'll have a great year minus the fact that we _HAVE _to do work." The whole class started to laugh even the teacher.

As I started to sit down, the teacher said "Free day, because Rayne your funny."

"Oh I try." I smirked and moved my desk closer to Butch.

"Rayne keep making teachers either fear or like you and this year will fly."

I took out my sketch pad and started to draw.

After about a minute, Butch looked over my shoulder, "Is that suppose to be me?"

I looked at him, "Yes. I'll also draw one of Brick, Boomer, you three and the four of us."

"Cool. Will you add color?"

"Of course." I pulled out a pack of color pencils, "It'll be a shame _NOT_ to color it."

He smiled. "Yes, it would."

**XxXxXxXxX**

So after math, was Mythology. And the class had a test, I had to take it too, to see how much Greek Mythology I knew. I was the only one in the class who got a 100% the only one that even came close to me was Blossom Utonium, with a 99%. Butch got a 75% and I told him that I'll help him study.

I sat next to him again. We were chatting again. I think by the end of the day, he'll be my new best friend.

Blossom came next to me on the left, "What is your name new girl?"

Butch glared at her, "Her name is Rayne." Then he whispered to me, "She's a PowerPuff."

"You must be Blossom."

"Yes. Normally new students never get 100% on this quiz. Last week, Mace, just transferred from a town took this quiz and failed."

"Wait did you say Mace?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Kinda." I lied. He was my VERY first friend in town with no name. Everyone called it 'Misty Town.' It's located near a waterfall in a forest called 'Misty Forest'.

"Hold on." Blossom said as she walked off.

I turned to Butch, "You hate her, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And I know she's a Puff. Her creater is Professor Utonium."

"H...How do you know?"

"Well my parents are scientist and I already told you. Anyways my parents went to school with him and they where friends but they haven't spoken to each other in a while."

He was about to say something when Blossom came over with a boy with golden eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Mace, what up. Haven't seen ya in ever."

"Not much Rayne. And I know it feels like eternity since we've seen each other."

Blossom left as Butch looked at us in question.

"What, the town that we both lived in before coming here was called as 'Misty Town' because none knew its name." We harmonized.

"I see." Butch started to look uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah. Butch this is my 'stalker of a best friend that I grew up with' Mace. And Mace this is my 'best friend that I just ment in English first period' Butch."

"Nice to be properly introduced." Mace smiled.

"Yeah."

I looked at Mace. "Wanna move to the left seat." I pointed to the empty desk to my left.

"Sure. Be right back." He ran, got his things then came back to the back and put his things down then the bell rang.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After Mythology was Art, sat in back with Butch...again. The teacher came in.

Everyone was working on their projects (which are due tomorrow). Mr. Teacher came to the back noticing that I didn't have anything to do.

I looked at him, he spoke "Shouldn't you be working?"

"No. I'm _THE_ new kid. And I'll make this year hell."

He smiled "Welcome Rayne, to Art Class." He looked at my sketch pad, "May I see?"

"Sure I have nothing to hide." I handed it to him.

He flipped through the pages from the beginning to where I had stopped. After he was done he smiled, "How long have you been doing these?"

"Ever since I was three. My parents realized I was gifted in art and music. So they bought me artistic things and musical things. In art, I won 13 art shows. In music, I won 13 music shows. And I was on the cover of 'Art and Music'."

His face showed signs of impression, shock, and an 'I want to show off your talents (art side anyways).

"Tomorrow, I'll bring in one of my blue ribbon art piece that I got at the age of 5."

"I'm looking forward to in." Then like the wind, he is gone. Then the bell rang.

**XxXxXxXxX**

This is how my classes before lunch went. (Lets review)

**English:** It was a free day cause of me, I drew, ment The RowdyRuff boys (Brick, Butch, Boomer).

**Math II:** Talked to Butch, sang for the class (I was singing for Butch but the others heard so), free day because I made the teacher laugh.

**Mythology:** Had a quiz and passed (not bad for the new kid), talked to Butch, ment Blossom Utonium, re-ment Mace, talked to him and Butch after I properly introduced them.

**Art:** I drew, talk to Butch, talked with the teacher after he seen my sketch pad.

**Free:** Talked to Butch almost all class, then sang another song to him, wrote another song in my music journal.

**Music:** Same as art but the teacher seen my music journal and had me play a song for which I also had to sing to, Also I talked to Brick about how all the classes after English, I talked to Butch.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After the bell rang for us to go to lunch, I followed Brick and Butch to meet their brother, Boomer.

After we got Boomer we walked to the cafe. We sat down at a table near the window.

Butch was telling Boomer EVERYTHING from when we left English to now.

"Yo Rayne Maker." The RRB stopped and looked to see who was talking.

I looked over my shoulder, "Sammy, Lexie, hiya."

The 5 boys looked at me, I cleared my throat, "Bros, these are my new friends, The guy with red hair, that's Brick. The one with blonde hair, that's Boomer. And the one with black hair is Butch. Jojo trips, these are my brothers, the one with brown hair, that's Samuel. And the one with the dirty blonde hair is Alexander."

They all said 'Hi'. Sam turned to me, "Heres your lunch." He handed me a black lunch box with skulls, coffins, and other creepy stickers. The words on it are written like blood...which said..._ Rayne Rider's_ and _The Dead Shall Rise to take the Souls of the Fallen Angels_.

"Thanks." They left and I ate the food. Which was cold pizza, 4 muffins (all chocolate chip and I give the boys three of the four), some hawaii punch.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After lunch the four of us walked to Chemistry. I sat near the window in the back, Butch sat next to me, Boomer sat in front of Butch and Brick sat in front of me. My sisters walked in and sat at the other side of the room near the PowerPuff Girls.

The teacher came in and said, "Class it's going to be a free day because we have three new students today. Will the Rider Triplets stand up. I watched as Angel and Faith stood up. I followed but stood on the table.

I joked, "Hey, Angel, Faith, I am now over your heads." The RowdyRuffs and the class laughed, except my twin sisters, who rolled their eyes.

"I'm Angel." My blonde and lilac (tips) haired sister said.

"I'm Faith." My blonde and light pink (tips) haired sister said.

"I'm Rayne." I smiled. I have black hair with red tips, grey eyes (which turn red). Angel's eyes are lilac. Faith's eyes are light pink.

"You may be seated." So we sat down.

**XxXxXxXxX**

For the rest of the class I talked to The RRBs and continued to draw and color, Butch, Boomer, Brick, all three of them and the four of us into my sketch pad.

**XxXxXxXxX**

So when the bell rang to go to gym, I already told the boys how I blew up 'Misty Town' school's chemistry lab.

"...Lets just say I can't go back to that school again."

They burst into laughter.

**XxXxXxXxX**

We're in gym all changed. I was wearing a sports jersey. My sisters where in matching outfits but in different color. As they came out I was standing next to my 'Rowdy' friends, and pretended to puke. They laughed.

"I hate it when they dress alike."

"Why?" Butch smirked.

"They know I hate it and they still get hurt cause of it."

The boys smirked, when the gym teacher came out, he looked like he could be in the army.

"I have a question sir."

He looked at me, "Yes."

"Were you in the army, cause you look it." I smiled.

He smiled a little, "No, I come from a military family."

"That was my second guess."

He looked at the class, "We're playing dodgeball. Same teams as before. Now for the new students you can pick which side."

I choose the side with the Ruffs, Mace and my brothers and my sisters choose the side with the Puffs.

**XxXxXxXxX**

So in dodgeball, my whole team except for me got out and half of the other. So I tossed the dodgeball until there was one person left. She had short black hair, neon green eyes, and she looked like Blossom but more tomboyish.

"Your Buttercup, aren't you."

"Yeah and you're the new fighter."

"Thanks." She tossed the ball as hard as she could... at my face, I dodged it.

"I hear that you and Butch are a thing." She smirked.

"We're not a thing, he's my new best friend and we have all the same classes."

"Then why are you hanging around with him and his brothers. Their evil."

"I know their evil. First period they came up to me, I threatened and mocked them, and now were friends."

She tossed another one, I jumped up and it completely missed me.

"What are you jealous." I smirked evilly.

Then I seen fire in her eyes, she picked up one and instead of tossing it, she chucked it so hard, I swear I could see fire come from it. As it was coming at my face, I put my hands up and caught it, though my hands got singed. But I still caught it.

I looked at Buttercup, and she looked pissed. So I walked over to her, "Sorry I made you pissed."

She looked at me confused, "Uh?"

"Sorry for making you mad." I repeated.

"Why? You won, you should be happy."

"I am happy, but I only caught that cause it was going for my face." I showed her my singed hands.

"I did that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I should be the one saying sorry."

"I hope we can be friends. I would love a new skate buddy."

"Wait you skate?"

"Yeah, in my old town, I was crowned the youngest undefeated skate champ."

"Cool."

"Yeah. I got to go, my hands hurt like hell."

"Again sorry."

"No problem." I ran over to the gym teacher. "May I go to the nurse?" I showed him my hands.

"Sure, go."

"Well, I don't know where that is."

"Then have someone show you."

"OK. Butch come."

He came "Yes Rayne?"

Mr. Wolf said "Your going to show Rayne where the nurse is ok."

"Ok." Butch smiled.

**XxXxXxXxX**

So he walked me to the nurse, the nurse put cream on my hands, we headed back to gym talking about things like how awesome my dodging Buttercup's throws.

Just as we turned the corner, I ran into an orange haired girl, whose hair reminds me of the top of a poodle's head (you know their fluff).

I looked at her "Hey poodle, watch where your going."

She looked at me and yelled "MY NAME IS PRINCESS MORBUCKS!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. NOW MOVE POODLE!" I yelled back. Hey, they don't call me 'Tear Maker' and 'Fighting Queen' for nothing. If she was going to bite, I'll bite harder.

"WANT TO FIGHT ABOUT IT!"

I looked at her and laugh, "You think you can beat me. I'll like to see you try. In fact you get the first hit."

She balled her hand up and punched me... in the face.

"Meh, I had worse."

Then she kicked me in the gut. That's when everything went RED. (Btw, my eyes can change colors. (A) White Sclera+grey Iris= normal self, (B) white Sclera+red Iris= angry self with some self-control, (C) white Sclera+pure black Iris= angry of with little control. These are easy to calm down form. (D) Red Sclera+pure black Iris= going to hurt someone badly, (E) black Sclera+red Iris= wanting blood drawn. those are harder to calm down from but easy with temptation, like ice cream. Now the harder once to calm down from unless someone physically cuts me and draws blood, like a friend or family doing the cutting. The colors are... (F) pure red Sclera+Iris=want to rip to pieces, (G) pure black Sclera+Iris= blacked out, going to kill, rip to pieces and to other people run or fly for your life because I will destroy EVERYTHING in my path.) So my eye color is F or pure red.

In a demonic voice, I said, "YOU DARE HURT ME! YOU SHALL PAY!" I started for her and she ran to the gym. "YOU MAY RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

I chased her into the gym, I caught up to her, "NOW THIS IS A SHAME REALLY, THAT I WOULD HAVE TO **RIP **YOU TO SHREDS! MUHAHAHAHA!"

I looked in her eyes and saw fear, "NOW, NOW, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? IS THAT FEAR I SMELL. AH YES THE SWEET SMELL OF FEAR COURSING THROUGH YOUR VEINS IS ENOUGH TO SAY THAT RIPPING YOU TO SHREDS IT'LL BE EASY!"

I lifted up my hand to strike her, but before I could, I got hit by something. I turned to see who hit me and it as Faith. "FAITH, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, HITTING ME IS LIKE MESSING WITH THE BULL." I went after her, but then I felt a stabbing pain going through me. I looked and seen a needle in my arm. I turned to who needled me, and Angel was standing there with another needle at hand just in case. "ANGEL, YOU WILL **DIE**!" I started after her but the collapsed, blacking out.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I woke up on the ground, on my back, and pain in my arm. So I sat up and notice, people staring at me. It took me a minute to realized that, I was in a school, within a gym. I got up but almost fell. I felt 2 pairs of arms holding me up, I looked to see, Butch and Brick.

I chuckled, "Well, what happened?"

Butch spoke "Princess, punched you, you just laughed. Then she kicked you and your eyes went completely red. You started you chase her, she fell, Faith hit you with a ball, you went after her. Angel snuck up behind you and stabbed you with a needle, You turned to go after her, but one step forward and you collapsed."

"Ok?.." I looked at the time, 2:55. I looked at Mr. Wolf "Shouldn't we change?"

He said yes, we all changed.


	2. Hidden Power, Street fight, and siblings

As the last bell sounded, we all left. I was waiting on the steps for my siblings. As I was waiting, Butch and his brothers came.

"Rayne, may we walk you home." Butch smiled.

"Maybe another time."

They left. As my sisters and the Powerpuffs came out.

"See you three tomorrow." Bubbles smiled.

"Take care." Blossom said.

"Rayne, try not to kill anyone on the way home." Buttercup joked.

As the Utonium girls left, I called out, "No promises, Buttercup."

We waited for our brothers to come out and they did.

Sam said "Lets walk."

**XxXxXxXxX**

We neared the alley that, I arrived in at the beginning of school. They all turned, as I continued forward.

Alex called to me "Not coming."

I looked at him, "Nah, you four go ahead. I'm going to walk to get use to this dump of a town."

"Fine." Then they all disappeared. I looked up to see four streaks in the air. One lilac purple, one light pink, one golden-yellow and one dark red. My siblings are flying home while I walked.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I was halfway from the alley when I hear yelling from above. I joked, "Those damn angels are fighting again. Heaven must be in hell now." I looked up and seen 6 streaks. Two red ones, two blues, and two greens. That's all I could see with these eyes. So I blinked my eyes and they turned from white Scleras and grey Iris' to grey Scleras and dark red Iris'. I seen it clearer the two reds was really red and pink, the two blues were blue and neon blue, and the two greens were green and neon green. I could tell that the brighter colors are girls and the darker ones are boy but I didn't know whom they were so I blinked again so my eyes were grey Scleras and blood-red Iris' and pupils. This helps me see detail of people far away. Now if my eyes turn grey Scleras and black Iris' that helps me see in the dark, also if my eyes turn grey Scleras and black Iris' and blood-red pupils that helps me see in the dark and far away.

So I looked up at the fight and this is what I seen...

Girl in pink, has long orange hair. Girl in neon blue, has blonde hair in pigtails and the girl in neon green, has short black hair. "Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." I looked at the boys and gasped, fighting the Powerpuff Girls, where they RowdyRuff Boys. A boy in red with a red hat, a boy in blue with blonde hair, and a boy with black hair that is covering his right eye. "Brick, Boomer and Butch." I walked away fast, trying to erase the thought of my friends, The RowdyRuff Boys getting beat up by girls.

I was a mile away from there when I turned into an alley. I looked around...

"Damn it wrong turn." So I turned around to see a gang of 5 people all with green skin. "You're the Gang green gang." I replied with fake horror.

"You're a smart little girl. Names Ace, kid. Now what are you going here high school girl."

"Walking home but I forgot to take a turn, so if you don't mind in moving, I'll be on my way."

"Not likely." He put his hand on my shoulder...big mistake.

I got pissed "Move it or lose it." I snarled.

"What are you going to do... bite me." He laughed making the others laugh with him.

I grabbed his hand, twisted it, pulling him close then kicking him in the gut which he fell down. The other four started to come close to me, I kicked and punched them but at the same time, all five of them were doing the same to me.

I, being able to become a shadow, I can use this as an advantage. As Ace was coming at me, I started to become his shadow as his shadow was becoming me. He punched his shadow and I popped out behind all of them and started to run. I looked back to see a surprised look on Ace's face that turned to anger. So I booked it.

I looked back once again a block away from the alley , and they were still casing me. I continued running, then I tripped unto the ground. They circled me.

"Well, well, well, you shouldn't have ran dear."

I rolled my eyes at Ace. Just as they got closer to me, I felt a power coursing through my veins. It's not like the other powers I have. I thought to myself 'What is this strange power?' So I took a deep breathe 'I hope this power is useful.' And the power came out and made them all go flying back. I looked around and standing there is a shadow of a Pegasus but it wasn't a Pegasus it was more of a Thestral. (1) "Wow." I exclaimed. I looked at it and seen what it was seeing of me. "I look terrible." I whispered to myself.

I turned to look at Ace and his gang and they where running so I took the opportunity to run the other direction.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Butch's Pov:

"I can't believe we lost to them...AGAIN!" Brick yelled.

I know." I sighed 'I wonder if Rayne made it home today.'

"I know, let's out number them." Brick smiled.

"Out number them how?" Boomer questioned.

"We create our own sibling."

**XxXxXxXxX**

About an hour later, we gathered ingredients, to make ourself a sibling.

"So we all agree on this plan." Brick smiled evilly.

"Yes." Boomer and I answered.

"First of all we have to decide on what we want as a sibling, a little brother or a little sister."

We all though for a moment... "Sister." Boomer smiled.

"Why?" Brick asked.

"So she can get close to the puff and destroy them from the inside."

"Great idea."

I gave them a questionable look.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"Nothing but what happens if she become friends with Princess."

"Well, we'll have to tell her bad things about Princess before hand."

"Yeah, like when she pissed Rayne off." We all laughed.

"Yeah and who knows she could become best friends with Rayne." Boomer smiled.

"Ok, then Let's make a sister."

**XxXxXxXxX**

We put in the indredients, which were snips, snails, puppy dog tails, everything that we thought a girl would like, and I put in a red rose. We mixed them together

Brick said "We need Chemical X." Boomer found some and add that in the mixture, then **BOOM **the mixture exploded, we looked up to see white smoke.

After that cleared, we started to see an image of a girl. She had brown hair, light purple highlights, light purple eyes. She was wearing a PowerPuff outfit only instead of a 'P' it was an 'R'.

We smiled. "What is your name?"

"Brooke Bamboo. Who are you?" She tilted her head.

"We're your brothers. I'm Brick."

"I'm Boomer."

"And I'm Butch. Let us show you to your room." I took her hand and lead her upstairs.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Brooke's POV:

My brothers took me upstairs to the first door on the right.

Butch smiled, "Open it."

So I did, I gasped. My room was decorated with light purple wallpaper, dark purple rug, a circle bed with purple bedcover, and a purple fuzzy pillow. I turned to my brothers and hugged them, then I kicked them out to change.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Rayne's POV:

When I got home, it was dinner time and we were having steak and mac & cheese. I walked into the kitchen with Shadow, my Thestral, which came from my shadow. I looked down as I near my house (when I was coming home) and I didn't see a shadow under me.

At the table was my father, Salazar, my mother, Myracle, my brothers, Sam and Alex, and my sisters, Angel and Faith.

"Hey." I smiled.

They all looked at me. My mom asked "What happened?"

"I was walking home, turned into the wrong alley, got attacked by a gang."

"So the usual." my brothers chuckled.

"Yep."

"Come, sit." my father motioned.

So I sat down at the end of the table, and Shadow followed me.

Angel asked "What is that?"

My father looked at her then at Shadow "That's a Thestral."

"What's that?" Faith asked.

"It's a rare creature that show itself when people see death." He answered.

"Or it can show itself like a shadow." My mother added.

"Is that why I don't have a shadow?" I asked moving my hand over to get some mac and cheese. They all look at my hand as I was doing it.

"Yes." My scientist parents looked at me in horror.

"Cool, I have a new power." I smiled.

"Yes." Everyone at the table harmonized.

I reached out to touch Shadow and she started to disappear, she started to swirl with black like shadows dissolving her into my arm. She then completely disappeared. I looked at the table and I seen my shadow.

I thought 'I wonder if Butch got home with minimal injuries.'

Angel looked at me, "Anything on your mind?"

"N...no." 'Damn I should really learn mind block.'

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going for a walk." I said finishing my dinner.

"You just got back." My mom nagged.

"I know but I want to take a walk around the woods." I got off my chair and headed out the door.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Butch's POV:

My brothers are arguing...again. My sister, Brooke is watching them all confused.

I yelled, "GOING FOR A WALK IN THE WOODS! DON'T WAIT UP!" And I walked out the door.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Rayne's POV:

I was flying to the woods to the middle of it. I landed and started to walk towards a clearing (which was a cliff.) I sat down on the end of the cliff taking in the scenery. I smiled a little bit at the beautiful scenery.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Butch's POV:

I walking around that woods outside my home. I was walking toward the cliff so I can fly around. As I neared it, I neared it and saw a girl sitting there. She had short black and red hair, and that's all I could see from her. I went closer to her and cleared my throat, She jumped up and off the cliff. I ran towards the edge and seen her shooting back up with a dark grey streak behind her. As she went to past me, I caught a glimpse of her eyes and they where grey. 'Wait I know those eyes I seen them all day today.' "Rayne?!" I whispered in shock. She must have heard me because she stopped just to meet my gaze then she took off quickly. "I have to ask her about this tomorrow." I ran all the way home.

When I got there, Brooke asked "Why are you out of breath?"

"I...ran... home." I breathed.

"Why?" Brick asked.

"Because..." I thought of a good way to put this. "Because... Rayne... has powers. I seen her fly."

They looked at me and laugh. Brooke continued to look at me.

"Who is Rayne?" She asked.

"Rayne is his GIRLFRIEND." Brick laughed.

My face got beat red. "She's not my girlfriend. She's a friend that's a girl. In fact she is my best friend."

"Sure. What ever you say Butch." Boomer smirked.

"Why do you guys do this to me."

"Because when she walked into English, you said and I quote 'Guys look at the new girl. She's smoking.' Am I right Boomer?"

"Yes Brick you are."

"I'm out numbered." I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Don't worry Butch, my brother, I'm with you. Even though I don't know who she is." Brooke smiled.

Boomer and Brick went to their rooms. "Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to her."

"Really?! Thank you. I hope she likes me?"

"Brooke, I _KNOW_ she'll like you."

"Really!? Well I'm going to go to sleep. Night."

"Night." We walked up stairs and went our separate way to our bed rooms.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Rayne's POV:

I got home. Everyone was asleep, except for my brother, Alex.

"And where were you?" He asked like a parent.

"On a cliff, then someone cleared their throat, I jumped off, then as I passed him, I seen his eyes as he whispered 'Rayne?' I flew of quickly. I swear it was my friend, Butch."

"Butch? Who is that?"

"I introduced you to him. He's my new friend, same with his brothers, Brick and Boomer."

"Last name..."

"Jojo. He was the boy I was sitting next to in lunch."

"Oh...him."

"Well... night." I yawned heading to my room.

"Night." Alex said heading to his.

**A/N: **

**1: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix reference.**


	3. Authors Note

**Author Note:**

**1: The PowerGems is a group of my OCs girls and The RowdyGems is a group of my OC boys.**

**2: The Rider children, the other PowerGems and the RowdyGems WEREN'T created like the PowerPuffs, the RowdyRuff boys and the RowdyRuff Boy's sister, Brooke (OC). The 'Gem' groups were born like normal children, but as newborns their DNA got mixed with Chemical X. So the Rider children got the same powers as them, but they get more powers almost everyday so you can say they are mutants. The other chemical that was put in to 'alter' the five's DNA was the same as what some of the X-men characters had or if any of you read the Maximum Ride series, something similar to that.**

**3: If there is ANY mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them.**

**Thank you**

**From:**

**Jade Luna Dream-Black**

**P.S: Thanks you Love Is My Weapon for the tips. They where helpful.  
**


End file.
